


Open the Door

by Magentas_Nightmare



Category: The Walking Dead & Related Fandoms, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Alexandria Safe-Zone (Walking Dead), F/M, Oneshot, Shameless Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2019-12-15
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:28:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21808915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magentas_Nightmare/pseuds/Magentas_Nightmare
Summary: I wrote this a long time ago but never posted it and I can't remember why not. lol It's short and simple but that's not always a bad thing. With the new year approaching, I figured I may as well post this Caryl smut cause why the hell not?
Relationships: Daryl Dixon & Carol Peletier
Kudos: 11





	Open the Door

Otis Redding - Open the Door

<https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=3VPzFgS5DLI>

* * *

** Open the Door... **

6 weeks into life at Alexandria and Daryl still wasn't quite comfortable. For everyone else, Alexandria was a return to normalcy, but this world had never been normal for Daryl.

He could see that Carol was calmer though, and that made him happy. Everyone was calmer, and he figured he'd come around to it in time.

With danger on the back burner in his mind, Daryl had new things to focus on but had no idea how to move forward with it. He didn't know what to say to Carol to open the door to a relationship. He always wanted to get closer to her, to be her man, but it was not something he'd ever experienced before. He'd never had a proper girlfriend before.

That evening, everyone was sitting around in the den of the main house they lived in. Daryl and Carol lived in the other house, in neat and tidy little bedrooms that felt more like prison cells than the prison to him. This evening was being spent with the group in Rick's home where most of the group was living. Only Daryl, Carol, Abe, Sasha, Rosita and Tara lived in the second house.

Drinks were flowing and for the first time since maybe the farm, they were all thinking of frivolous things and laughing freely. With the blessing of power, Abe decided to play a CD as they chatted and shared in some pilfered wine. Daryl didn't recognize the music, but he was told that Otis Redding was the king of soul, and he could easily agree after only a few songs.

_**Look into my eyes** _

_**Can't you see I got to come on in** _

_**I ain't lyin', and I ain't smilin' 'bout it, baby** _

_**Open the door or I'm bustin' in** _

_**Because this runnin' around** _

_**Sure 'nough, sure 'nough, is killin' me** _

_**Let me in, it's killin' me, baby** _

_**I got ta come on in** _

_**Let me in, baby, please let me in** _

_**Let me ease on in...** _

Daryl looked over at Carol from the corner where he was perched by the windowsill keeping watch. He was always keeping watch. She was beautiful, but he had a feeling that she didn't know that. She had confidence in her abilities and she had to know that she was a good person, but she didn't know what she did to him, how she made him feel. Merle told Daryl to just go for it when he could see the way he looked at Carol, somehow, he was the only one to notice. Daryl still missed Merle all the time.

Daryl wasn't paying attention to the conversation much until he heard the word sex, and then he couldn't help but listen.

"The one thing I miss about the old world? Sex!" Tara groaned.

"Who's saying that's over?" Rosita asked. "That's still allowed, trust me."

Rosita leaned back against Abe and he moved in close to kiss her neck.

"I had a hard enough time trying to find the right girl in the old world, good luck to me now," Tara sighed.

The conversation died for just a minute and he tried to gauge if Carol had any interest in the topic. She was sipping red wine from a plastic cup and her eyes met his and for just a moment it was just the two of them. Her gaze fell then, but she had a little smile when she looked back up at him. Daryl breathed deep and took a long sip of his whiskey, he could feel his heart beating faster with just that one look.

"Now that everything is safe, we could have as much sex as we want," Abe chuckled. "Nothing but sex as far as the eye can see!"

"Maybe for you," Rick huffed.

"Y'all need to start lookin' around the room a little. I see a bunch of able-bodied people here. Get to it!" he continued.

Carol walked into the kitchen then, maybe to refill her drink and Daryl decided to follow her.

"They're all half cut," she grinned when she turned to see him behind her.

"Just a little. It's hitting me harder than expected too."

"Me too."

"Is it bothering you? Them talkin' like that?" he asked.

"No. Is it bothering you?"

"Nah...I don't really have anything to add to the conversation, though."

"Me neither. I don't need to tell a room full of people that I haven't had sex in a million years," she sighed as she poured herself another drink.

Daryl immediately pictured her naked, he'd never heard her say the word sex before and it triggered something inside him.

"Been a long time for me too?" he noted.

Her eyes met his and there was something there, something they didn't even have to say because it was floating in the air between them like a ghost. He swallowed hard and his eyes moved down her body, over her red tank top and further yet to her light wash jeans...he surveyed her body unapologetically.

"Daryl..."

"Yeah?"

"I think I'm going to turn in. Nobody is at our house now...so it should be quiet."

"Oh."

What the hell was she talking about? Daryl was not following her at all.

"You look a little tired yourself," she added. "Maybe you should come too."

"I am a little tired," he grinned, finally catching on.

"But maybe you should come back to the house a few minutes after me?"

"I could do that."

She just smiled up at him then and every look, every touch, every silent moment they had shared made sense. He knew that she felt it, that she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

Carol walked away then and instantly started to say her goodbyes. Tara offered to walk her over, but she insisted that she was fine.

Daryl sat back by the window and imagined everything he ever wanted to do with her. She was all he ever thought about when he was in the woods alone, relieving himself with the sun on his face, wishing his fantasies were real. He wanted to kiss her, to touch her skin, to feel her under him and he wanted it since the beginning...now he was so close he could taste it.

He wasn't part of the conversation, nobody was even paying any attention, so he simply got up and nodded to Rick, who didn't question anything.

The walk to the home they shared felt like drifting through a dream, he needed what awaited him so badly it hurt.

He opened the door and didn't turn on any lights, he just walked to her bedroom and stood outside her door for a beat before opening it.

Her resting form on the bed pulled him closer and he didn't say a word as he touched the quilt at the foot of her bed.

Carol shifted her hips just a little and he smiled. She was on her side with one leg stretched out and one of her arms under the pillow.

Daryl didn't want to spoil the heat between them with words, so he didn't speak, he just slid his hand under the quilt to touch her bare calf and then it was on.

Daryl pulled back the blanket and shrugged out of his leather vest before tossing it on the chair. He was a grown man, and she was a grown woman. They were the best of friends and she knew damn well why he was there. Words could only get in the way.

He unbuttoned his sleeveless shirt as she turned to look back at him, her eyes pouring over his chest and down to the bulge in his jeans. Carol turned for a moment on the bed and went for his belt, unfastening it and pulling down the fly. It was easily the sexiest thing to ever happen to him. There was no question, no wondering what was happening next. He was actually going to have sex with Carol Peletier. Daryl pushed his jeans to the floor and crawled into bed next to her, feeling like he was right where he was supposed to be.

It was as sweet as he dreamed and with her back turned to him again, he squirmed his body in tight against hers. He let his hands come to rest on her hip and found that she was in only panties under the quilt, just panties, and her tank top. The moment couldn't be hotter if he created it in his own mind.

Daryl pulled her head back against his bare shoulder then and his hands began to trail up and down her body to test the waters of her need. His lips met with her neck and he tasted her soft, sweet skin hungrily. After all the time he'd spent longing for her, he was going to do everything he could possibly do to please her.

His hand came around the back of her thigh and he felt her push her hips back against his cock. Her leg opened then, inviting his touch and he followed along. Daryl didn't have tons of experience with women, but he knew damn well that she needed to be touched.

His fingertips crept up her inner thigh and she moaned so sweetly that his dick became instantly harder. Her panties were warm and slippery wet when he got there with his strong right hand and her legs spread wider, welcoming his full attention.

/

Her mind was racing, and his rough hands were steadily driving her to the brink. Carol wanted Daryl for so long and never thought it would happen but here he was, slipping his hand inside her panties and rolling his hips slow and steady, pressing his dick to her ass and driving her wild.

There was nothing quite as sexy as Daryl Dixon, but he didn't know that. His self-esteem revolved mostly around his ability to hunt and not his looks and she couldn't understand it for the life of her. His massive arms, his sexy scowl, and his firm ass were enough to drive any woman beyond her limits.

She was a little nervous that she was about to touch him, to taste him, and to be fucked by him but she needed him so that would surely override her nerves. Daryl was her friend, her closest friend left in the whole world and normally a person might fear losing a friendship when sex was brought into the equation, but this was Daryl and he'd never let that happen.

Carol rolled over in the bed to face him and to her surprise, he reached down to immediately yank her leg up around his waist, he wasn't playing any shy boy games. Daryl Dixon was in full-on lover mode.

Her hand slipped between their bodies and she cupped his dick through the thin material of his underwear. Daryl wore old-school men's underwear and the few times she'd seen him in them 'by mistake' were burned into her mind and reserved for her spank bank. The impressive bulge in his underwear was discussed among the women in the group more than once, but everything he had was hers and hers alone. She couldn't help feeling pride at being the woman he chose, he was a good and gorgeous man.

Carol stroked him for a moment but very soon she wanted him stripped and he assisted her in that effort by squirming out of his underwear and then pulling her leg up around his waist again.

Daryl kissed from her neck to her breasts and all the while she could feel the head of his cock gently nudging her wet core.

/

Daryl was breathing hard, pulling her in closer by the ass and sucking her perfect breasts like a wild man. Maybe he didn't have fancy moves but he was running on more than three years without sex and the last sex he'd had was nothing to write home about.

He couldn't contain himself with Carol, she was the only woman he wanted and finally having her was too much to believe.

Daryl could feel her getting closer, so he decided to step it up a level.

He moved down her body, kiss by kiss, and soon her leg was pulled up over the side of his face.

He'd never gone down on a woman sideways, but it just felt right, and she seemed more than happy with it.

She moaned, panted and ran her fingers through his hair, taking handfuls of it and rolling her hips toward his mouth. Carol tasted salty and clean like a kiss from the mist of the ocean. He buried his tongue inside her and moved his lips against hers as he did. He wanted everything she had, every drop of her sweet cum and then he wanted to be inside her. Daryl needed to sink his dick inside her tight wet heat before he succumbed to his arousal.

Her thighs trembled, and she whined like she didn't know which way was up. His hands gripped her ass and then ran down her thigh resting over his cheek.

He sucked softly, teased his tongue in lazy circles all over her pussy and began to finger her as well. He didn't mind using a few tips he'd heard from his late brother while giving her all he could.

When she came, he didn't let up, he pulled her pussy to his mouth and drank her sweet release, he was so thirsty for her.

/

Carol was about to go down on him in return, but he had other ideas and before she knew it, he had her pinned beneath him and was running the smooth, wet head of his massive cock up and down her slit.

His eyes were deadly serious, and he began to tease her just an inch or so, pulling out, teasing her with evil precision and then moving in just those few inches again.

Carol gasped as he tapped his cock gently against her clit and then she reached down to grab his ass with both hands, pulling him into her all the way. Carol's back arched, and he ran his hand under the small of her back to drive even deeper.

Daryl felt her pussy squeezing his dick just right and he knew that nothing would ever feel so good. On his knees, he pulled her legs up and open to take her, to fuck her into next week, to claim her as his own.

Repeatedly he filled her and in the dim light of her room, he could see her face contorted in ecstasy. He was giving her what she needed, he was providing for her as her rightful man.

Daryl was a little old school when it came to sex and relationships, but he couldn't help wanting her to belong to him. He felt it was his job to protect her even before this, but now he wanted to possess her in every way.

He rolled onto his back then to see if she'd ride him...and boy, did she ride him good.

/

Carol lay her hands on his chest and felt him impossibly deep inside her. His cock stroked her front wall and nudged her cervix just right, making her weak with pleasure.

She leaned over him and he took both handfuls of her breasts to his mouth, sucking them and burying his face between them like a child snuggling their favorite blankie.

Carol rode his dick like it was all she needed from life. She fucked him good and hard and he couldn't take it for long. Hopefully, in time he'd work up his stamina, but her pussy was just too good and soon he was gripping her waist and fucking up into her, matching the rhythm of her passion perfectly.

Daryl dug his fingers into her flesh, growled like an angry bear and filled her with every drop of cum he had. Maybe it was a bad idea to have unprotected sex in the afterworld, but some things were worth being stupid for. He couldn't regret this sex for anything, his body was so drained and fulfilled he could hardly breathe as she collapsed next to him and yawned laboriously.

"That was...incredible," she purred.

"Why the hell haven't we been doing that all along?"

"No idea, but now that we are, I'm gonna keep you very busy."

"I like the sound of that," he grinned in the dark and pulled her into his arms again.

He was sleeping in her bed whether she liked it or not and he wasn't letting her go for anything.


End file.
